An Eagle with the Heart of a Lion
by wolfismyhero
Summary: What if Hermione Granger was NOT sorted into Gryffindor? What if she had no parents to raise her with their Muggle ways? Would this change her relationship with the Slytherin Prince? Oh, but what a tangled web we weave… when Hermione gets the unlucky chance to be resorted, she stirs up a whole mess of trouble. What good could ever come of this? :rating might go up later, please R
1. Intro to My Story

**What if Hermione Granger was NOT sorted into Gryffindor? What if she had no parents to raise her with their Muggle ways? Would this change her relationship with the Slytherin Prince? Oh, but what a tangled web we weave… when Hermione gets the unlucky chance to be resorted, she stirs up a whole mess of trouble. What good could ever come of this?**

So this is gonna be a little "background" on the twists in my story. Hermione has been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. She knows of Harry and Ron, but doesn't really get to know them personally until- gasp! - Dumbledore plops her down on the stool her seventh year, claiming she has to be resorted. What? Since when does this happen? Blasphemy!

I'm not done. Now, when it comes to Voldemort… Harry doesn't encounter him until his fourth year. Everything that happens in the fourth book takes place, except Cedric Diggory lives. Harry is used to bring Voldemort back. Pettigrew took care of this step (as is said in the books). In fact, most of the third book took place, except for Hermione and the Time Turner. I know, I know. Blasphemy again. Bear with me.

Fifth year, Voldemort has to slowly bring himself back from the edge of death, so he's spending all his time getting stronger. There are no horcruxes in my story, besides the little of Voldemort's soul residing in Harry Potter, so it takes longer for the Dark Lord to get back on his feet. There is no Umbridge, no D.A., and no Malfoy running amuck ruining everything. BTW, since there's not much angst with Voldemort throughout the majority of their school career, there is a LOT of animosity between certain Houses and Quidditch teams. Even best friends become mortal enemies when the whistle blows.

Sixth Year is when Voldemort finally starts gathering his army. Lucius is merely a spy for the Order. WHAT?! Lucius Malfoy is not a killer? He is. He's just on the good side, seeing as how Dumbledore protects his son at Hogwarts. Draco is not made to try to kill his Headmaster. Things are now different than how they were in the book. Big shocker there.

Seventh year, everything changes. Hermione has no Muggle parents- they died in a fire, cause I'm original like that- and had been practically raised by McGonagall, who could not stand to see a nine year old girl heartbroken and alone. Dumbledore allowed her to become the girl's guardian, for reasons unknown as of yet. Maybe this explains Hermione's drive to study and work hard! Gasp again!

If all that wasn't shocking enough, Dumbledore suddenly states that Hermione must be resorted. This is a huge shock, especially since it's her last year at Hogwarts (what's the point?), but he still insists. She's sorted into… well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. She meets new people, which changes her opinions on a lot of things. All of her relationships are now different. On top of all that, she changes things… lots of things.

Why would Dumbledore strip her of her House? What is the purpose of this? Why would anyone even remotely be okay with this?! Please, like I said, bear with me. If you've read this far, then that means one of two things. Either you're intrigued and I've successfully gotten you hooked, or you want to track me down and claw my eyes out for warping your idea of the perfect story. Either way, hopefully you'll read on. I'm kind of a smart ass, I know, but if you can manage to move past that and _not _try to throttle me, then I can guarantee you're in for a hell of a ride.

Criticism is wanted. This story will, undoubtedly, get some harsh critics. Welcome to my lair ;) please, make yourselves comfortable while you prep yourselves to give me that verbal lashing. I'll be standing by, eagerly waiting to dive into the minds of my readers and figure out what you like, love, and loathe. Read on, if you're Gryffindor enough :) muahaha

**BTW, I own nothing, except my own twisted mind and plot. Credit goes to JKR if you recognize anything!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, you've read my oh-so-wonderful intro. Let me introduce you to the first chapter! Well, the OFFICIAL first chapter lol please, let me know what you think of it. Don't want to leave a review? Send me a PM. I always respond to them! Read on, my fellow Hogwarts lovers! Tell me, are you as brave as a Gryffindor, or as timid as a Hufflepuff? Hahaha**

**I only own the plot, JKR is the HP master.**

**…**

Chapter 1 (officially)

Hermione Granger looked down at the socks on her feet as she walked through the corridors. It was odd to see her covered feet padding around the castle, Muggle clothing mixed with the ancient stones of her home. As far as she knew, she was the only one who was able to do this. Well, the only one who had an innocent reason for being shoeless.

She had often heard about certain other House members- Gryffindors especially- who had been caught halfway dressed with other classmates. Some were lucky to not be spotted by their teachers, but in their hurry to flee the scene of the crime, they left their shoes forgotten.

Seeing as how they were at Hogwarts when they hit puberty, Hogwarts students were often caught up in sexual conquests. Gryffindors, true to their natures, were impulsive and therefore bold enough to conquer their needs in more public places. They were the ones who were caught most often. Slytherins were the opposite. While they usually had many partners, their House traits kept them from being so spur-of-the-moment. They were secretive enough to keep themselves out of trouble, for the most part. When a Gryffindor was caught with someone outside of their House, it was usually a Hufflepuff. They were crazy enough to be involved in orgies and public intercourse. Most sex witches and wizards came from Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws, while they could be freaks in bed, were like Slytherins. Their logic outweighed irrational actions. Long story short, Hermione scoffed at Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs when they were caught with their pants around their ankles.

Hermione chuckled to herself as a particular memory crossed her mind, which quickly earned her the attention of Peeves the Poltergeist. He'd been trying to coerce the portraits into switching floors to throw off the first year students who were due to arrive in just a few short hours.

"What is on wittle eagle's mind?" he questioned. Hermione's stare turned suspicious as she took him in. Peeves was constantly playing pranks on everyone. "Maybe Peeves would like to know?"

Hermione bit her lip before she burst out laughing. "I was just thinking about last year, after finals, do you remember? Three Gryffindors were caught with a few Hufflepuffs. They were all participating in an orgy. And McGonagall was the one who caught them!" Remembering her mentor's reaction had Hermione doubled over and clutching at her stomach as she laughed until she cried.

Peeves began cackling. "Oh Peeves remembers. Peeves was the one who called for teachers! Wittle lions and badgers should not play together in the halls."

"_You _turned them in? Peeves," Hermione laughed. "You're so bad!"

He looked pleased with himself. Hermione had learned long ago to compliment Peeves at every opportunity. He'd puff out his chest, strut around, then take off to torture other students. While Hermione didn't really like throwing other students into his line of fire, it kept her safe. She didn't have to worry about her books being scattered all over the castle, or ink being poured over her parchment, or having water dumped over her head. It wasn't the best solution, but Hermione took what reprieve she could get.

Being Muggleborn usually came with a list of negatives once one joined Hogwarts. A lot of Pureblood families didn't associate with Muggleborns and instead always put them down as if they were beneath any Purebloods. Peeves was usually able to pick on them more because they were unprepared for a creature such as him to try and torture everyone.

Luckily for Hermione, she had been raised by a collection of teachers at Hogwarts, mainly Professor McGonagall, since she was nine years old. To avoid painful recognition, Hermione tried not to think about the years surrounding that catastrophic event that placed her in McGonagall's care.

Hermione's parents had been killed in a mysterious fire that no amount of Muggle or magical investigation could determine the cause of. She had been nine and, luckily, had been on a field trip at her Muggle school. When the bus had dropped her off at home that afternoon, she had been met with the image of fire trucks, smoke, and dying flames. Her house barely stood on the crumbling foundation, and Hermione didn't even have to ask what became of her parents. She knew they had both been home that day, for once taking off to spend time together as a couple.

She had to have been in shock. Why else would she willingly go with a group of strangers in weird cloaks and funny looking hats? Why else wouldn't she question why they had stood around her as if shielding her from some unseen danger? Then again, Hermione had no other family, not even a long lost aunt to fall back on. She was destined to live in foster care and hope for adoption.

That is, until an older woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall pleaded her case. The woman felt driven to take in the child and teach her everything her Muggle parents couldn't. It simply wasn't done this way, ever.

However, Professor Dumbledore simply studied the woman and child standing before him with a mysterious twinkle in his eye. The twinkle held secrets, hiding his reasoning behind his decision, even as he told McGonagall yes.

Since that day, Hermione had lived with and studied under Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. She'd been mildly disappointed that Hermione hadn't been sorted into her own House, but had felt that being sorted into Ravenclaw for her intelligence was the next best thing.

Hermione was turning out to be another McGonagall, as far as her smarts and studies were concerned. In other instances, they were as different as fire and ice. Hermione sighed softly. There she was thinking about fire again. Ever since her parents died, she thought about it in almost any situation. It seemed as if she'd never be able to escape it.

Peeves suddenly faced the corridor as if he waited for someone. "Wittle eagle better fly fast!" he called out in a sing-song voice. "An angry black hawk is on his way to gobble you up!" He gleefully cackled as he flipped over and over in the air.

Hermione's eyes widened before she spun on her heel and took off, slipping and losing traction in just her socks every time she rounded a corner. She cursed herself for leaving her shoes behind as she heard echoing footsteps through the halls. Professor Snape hated that Hermione practically had free reign of the castle during the summer while his more favorited students weren't even allowed to stay after the final day of the term. If he was in a foul mood, he might try to take points from her House, before the semester even started, simply for not wearing shoes in the corridors!

She made it to the painting of the proud knight. Feeling as if she'd made a great accomplishment, she allowed herself a moment to bend at the waist, hands on her knees as she panted and tried to calm her pounding heart. The portrait before her smirked at the state she was in.

"Shall I demand an answer to a riddle?" he asked in a pompous tone. His voice practically dripped with sarcasm and disdain. It made Hermione grit her teeth as she glared at him. Still trying to catch her breath, she nodded curtly. "Very well then." He cleared his throat dramatically.

"I am found in your blood; I am found in the sun." As he spoke, he waved his free arm and his sword around, slashing the weapon through the air to punctuate certain words. "I fall from the heavens. I'm the core's number one. I'm a maiden of torture. I'm a shirt; I'm a gun. I'm Alpha and Omega. I am an Age that is done." He smirked at her as if she'd have to be a genius to outsmart him. "What am I?"

Hermione snorted and straightened. "You're getting rusty, old man," she chastised. "I'm sure you've said this one before." She smirked right back. "The answer is: iron." He scowled but the portrait swung open to allow her entry. She rolled her eyes at his grumbling and hurried inside.

Hermione knew it would only be a couple of hours before the other students arrived, and then the feast would be taking place. She decided to go ahead and put on her robes, although she opted to leave her Muggle jeans and T-shirt on underneath. And shoes, so she could avoid Professor Snape's sharp tongue.

She grabbed her wand and slid it into the pocket of her robes. As she left the tower, she changed course so that she'd swing by the kitchens first before heading out to the lake to occupy her time.

She passed a few ghosts on her way, and artfully dodged Peeves when she heard him approaching, but the professors were all preparing for the arrival of the students. Hermione was always here, so no one really paid that much attention as she slipped through the doors to the kitchens.

"Dinky!" she called out when she spotted her favorite Hogwarts house elf. While she didn't agree with enslaving the elves, Hogwarts had a full staff of them who seemed pretty content. She didn't push to free them anymore, after she'd made one cry by trying to ask him to sign her petition.

The house elf turned her head and spotted her. "Miss Hermione!" she squealed. They embraced. It wasn't usual behavior for a house elf to partake in, but Hermione had been adamant and Dinky secretly loved her attention. "How can Dinky serve you? The feast is almost ready."

Hermione smiled, unaware that her grin seemed to brighten the room and lifted the moods of most of the house elves around her. "I was wondering if I could snag an apple. I'm going to the lake to relax and I don't want to be starving until the others get here."

Dinky smiled before snatching an apple from the nearest bowl. She checked it before handing it over, having assured herself that it was a beautiful apple. Hermione returned the smile. "Thank you Dinky. I'll come see you tomorrow!"

Dinky bowed low and returned to her work, humming happily. Hermione bit into the apple, enjoying the flavors bursting across her tongue, wiping absently at the juice dribbling down her chin.

She walked along the edge of the dark water, content to be by herself. If "by herself" meant having a giant squid follow her around and try to splash her, that is. She giggled at its antics, soon transfiguring a nearby boulder into a ball so they could play.

Hermione had always loved the water. She could hold her breath for far longer than most other people. When she had been placed under this same lake during one of the tasks for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she had been disappointed to come to and not remember any of it. Viktor Krum had assumed she was in shock but that wasn't the case at all. Hermione simply loved sliding beneath the surface of the water, cutting herself off from the rest of the world, listening to the silence and peace that the water held for her. It was beautiful.

The only things that managed to keep her from diving into the lake now were the creatures that inhabited it. She may love the water, but she detested such cursed creatures as grindylows. She shuddered at the thought of them. Nasty little buggers.

Hermione had been lost to her musing and the game with the squid for far longer than she had anticipated. When she glanced around, she realized that she could hear the train's whistle blowing in the distance. Grinning from ear to ear, she sprinted towards the castle, waving at the squid who returned the favor before sinking into the icy depths below.

She was so eager to get to her friends who were fast approaching that she almost ran right over Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster!" she shouted in surprise as she reached out so they could catch each other. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She felt her skin flush, turning a pretty pink from her embarrassment.

Dumbledore simply chuckled at her. "Easy there, Miss Granger." His bright blue eyes twinkled. "Why are you in such a hurry, my dear?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm excited to see my friends. I haven't seen them at all this summer!" She practically bounced in place as her joyous mood took over. "This is our last year together but I'm sure it will be wonderful!"

His smile became a bit forced and his eyes lost their merry twinkle. "Miss Granger, I do not wish to alarm you," (which _of course _sent her into a panic) "but things will be so different this year."

She frowned at him, processing his words. She assessed his tone and pondered what he could possibly mean. "I'm not sure I understand, Professor. Different _how?"_

He held up a hand, effectively calming and silencing her, if only somewhat. "Listen to me, Miss Granger. I want you to come to me when the feast is over. I will explain what I can. But you must trust me. Can you do that?"

Hermione thought about her answer, worried about what would happen in the next couple of hours. "I will try, Professor."

He nodded. "Now, why don't you hurry to the Great Hall? I'm sure the train has just arrived."

Momentarily distracted by the thought of her friends, Hermione smiled and darted away. Dumbledore chuckled after her. She tried to push the worrisome words from her Headmaster to the back of her mind for now, determined to ask Luna about it the moment they were alone. Luna Lovegood had an uncanny collection of knowledge about things that no one student could ever possibly know.

Her closest friend was busy chatting with a couple of Gryffindors when Hermione arrived outside of the Great Hall. "Luna!" she shouted before hurrying closer to hug the girl.

Luna smiled as dreamily as ever, looking dazed in the face of Hermione's excitement. "Hello Hermione. Did you have a good summer?" She lightly patted her friend's shoulder blades as they embraced.

Hermione nodded, even as she frowned. "It would have been better if you had thought to write me back. Did something happen this summer, Luna?"

The girl let loose a soul-deep sigh. "The Nargles prevented me from writing you in return Hermione. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Hermione studied her, as if looking for the truth, before her expression eased. "Don't let them prevent it for so long next time. Alright?" Luna smiled dreamily in response.

The Gryffindors next to them shifted in place, drawing the Ravenclaws' attention. Harry Potter held up a magazine. "Uh, thanks for this Luna," he muttered. "It looks… interesting." Ron Weasley didn't look convinced but nodded anyways. Only Neville Longbottom looked sincere about Harry's words.

Hermione wheeled on Luna again. "Luna! How come they got a copy of the Quibbler before me?"

Luna shrugged delicately. "It's simple Hermione. You were here while they were there." The girls studied each other before Hermione finally nodded, mollified. She opened her mouth to ask Luna if they'd be able to talk alone, but she was interrupted.

"Oi, Granger!" She'd recognize that voice anywhere. Smiling wickedly, she whirled around to face Draco Malfoy. "Where have you been hiding?"

He walked towards them, leading his own horde of Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson was draped on his arm- honestly, how did Malfoy manage to walk with the simpering girl clinging to his side?- while Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle acted as the muscle behind the couple. The Slytherins' lips curled in disgust at the sight of Hermione's company. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Scarhead," Malfoy hissed. Harry's hands clenched tight into fists. "Really Granger? _This _is the company you keep? I thought we'd taught you better than that."

Pansy sneered. "You should know better than to spend your time with the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die and blood traitors."

Hermione suddenly raised a brow. It wasn't normally like her to stick up for lions- they did that enough themselves- but she didn't like hearing Pansy put anyone down in such a way. "Should I, Parkinson? Because, if that's the way you see things, why sully yourself with the likes of me? I'm merely a Mudblood, am I not?"

She heard the Gryffindors gasp behind her even as the Slytherins sneered. "Come off it," Malfoy growled. "Why're you acting as their bodyguard all of a sudden?"

Crabbe stepped forward. "Leave the kitties be, Granger."

Hermione snorted. "The kitties?" She laughed harder. "Wow, that's kind of insulting." She glanced at the Gryffindors. "I'm not anyone's bodyguard. But seriously, Pansy? Blood traitors?"

Pansy sniffed and turned away, suddenly too regal to look at her subjects. Malfoy just rolled his eyes. "Come on, Granger. We've better things to do." The Slytherins left, fully expecting her to follow. She sighed but turned to the others beside her.

"See you at the feast, Luna. Goodbye Gryffins!" She smiled at their scowls, noticing they lacked heat, although they were still clearly irritated about the snakes that had just left. She knew Malfoy and Potter's rivalry went way back to first year. Thankfully, neither side had ever held her between them, although she couldn't say the same about any of their other classmates. She frowned at this sudden realization but snapped back to reality when Malfoy called back to her. Waving goodbye, she hurried off.

Her friend had already gone inside the Great Hall, seating themselves down at the Slytherin table in their preferred seats. Hermione stole Theodore Nott's seat next to Daphne Greengrass. The girl looked her way and nodded, which Hermione reciprocated, before she turned her attention back to the conversation with her sister. Slytherins were not overly affectionate.

"Where are the others?" she asked, referring to the rest of Malfoy's crew. Like Nott, Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis were missing from their table.

Malfoy shrugged but Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Probably torturing some first years." The Slytherins around her sniggered darkly, but Hermione merely hummed in response. Sometimes, she wondered why she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin, since she seemed to get along better with them than her own House most of the time. Times like these, however, reminded her why. Slytherins could be much too dark.

Goyle, who was seated next to her, pretended he suddenly had a cramp in his arm and needed to stretch. His elbow slammed into her shoulder, knocking her into Greengrass with an "oomph." Daphne's head whipped to her, her cold and ruthless eyes landing on Hermione's gaze for a second before they flicked over to Goyle.

He was smirking. "Sorry ladies," he apologized insincerely with a wink. Daphne rolled her eyes but seemingly decided the confrontation wasn't worth it because she turned away.

Hermione rubbed her shoulder, looking pitiful. "Ow," she mumbled dejectedly, earning chuckles from most of the Slytherins around her.

Crabbe reached around Goyle and ruffled her hair, causing her to protest loudly before clamping her hands down on top of her head and shooting him a glare. The Slytherins laughed harder this time. "Stop it!" she screeched. "I _just _found a charm to tame my hair! You're just going to scare it off and ruin me permanently!"

A smooth voice slid over her from behind, even as her friends laughed harder than before. "_Crabbe _is going to be the one to ruin you?" Blaise Zabini. Uh oh, Hermione thought as she peeked over her shoulder. He looked self-assured and just as charming as always. He flashed his teeth in a panty-dropping smile. "Please, Miss Granger. Let _me _have the honor." He winked.

Hermione flushed red from the top of her head clear down to her toes. Leave it to Blaise to make a sexual innuendo so intense that Hermione was speechless, the Slytherins were slapping the table as they laughed until tears fell, and the entire Great Hall was staring at them in shock. Only Hermione's presence ever brought this out in them.

Luckily, Dumbledore chose that moment to make his way to the podium. "If you would all please take your seats," he said in a booming voice.

Malfoy's met hers. "Scram, Granger. Back to your flock." Hermione, glad for the reprieve from the snakes' laughter, bolted from the table. She didn't notice the look Malfoy shot Blaise, nor had she noticed that he was the only one who didn't seem to take immense pleasure from the joke Blaise had made.

Dumbledore waited patiently until everyone was situated and all was quiet. "Thank you. I would like to formally welcome you back to Hogwarts for another glorious year!" Polite clapping filled the room. "We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Sabine Victore!"

A beautiful woman stood up at the teacher's table. Her hair was dark but her skin was fair. Her eyes, even from this distance, looked to be the color of ice. She smiled and waved, showing off an equally gorgeous ring on her left ring finger. The diamond glittered to all who gazed upon it, marking the woman as a man's claimed mate. Hermione knew instantly that the new teacher was part Veela. Her gaze went back to rest on Dumbledore. What was he playing at, having a Veela teach the students? The Males would never learn anything in her class.

Dumbledore continued with his welcome after she sat down. It was the normal speech; stay out of the Forbidden Forest, check Filch's list on his office door, and to remember the curfew. Like most of the other students around her, Hermione tuned it out. Once he was finished, the first years would be sorted and then the feast would start.

Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the Hall, glancing over to meet Hermione's seeking gaze and send a small smile her way. She read through the list of first years, having them sit on the stool before her to be sorted. When she reached the "Z" students, Hermione's stomach growled and she bounced excitedly in her seat. Finally, the last student had been sorted.

McGonagall grabbed the Sorting Hat and stool, preparing to cart them off so Dumbledore could begin the feast, when the Headmaster called her name. "Please, the Hat is not done yet." McGonagall frowned at him, obviously confused. "There is one more student that needs to be sorted."

Her classmates were glancing around, searching for an overlooked first year, but Hermione's heart slammed in her chest when Dumbledore's blue eyes turned to her. Her mouth fell open in surprise. _This _was why Dumbledore had sought to warn her of this year's differences. _This _was why he had asked for her trust. _This _was now her worst nightmare, and her name hadn't even been called yet.

"Hermione Granger."

All movement had ceased. There was no sound as the entirety of Hogwarts stared in shock. The only ones who seemed unsurprised were Dumbledore and the new Professor Victore. Hermione was frozen in place for so long that Luna had to finally elbow her into action. Numbly, she clambered off of the wooden bench and moved to the front of the Hall as whispers broke out all around her.

McGonagall looked like she wanted to protest, but one glance from Dumbledore made her mouth snap shut. She looked apologetic as Hermione moved to sit on the stool. She glanced around the room. Most students looked shell-shocked, outraged on her behalf, or they were gossiping like mad. Luna looked vacant as always and Hermione wondered if she even knew what was going on. The Slytherins had their eyes narrowed, eyeing her suspiciously. What had she done to warrant a re-sorting? Had that ever happened before?

The Hat was gently placed on her head, and Hermione immediately felt the consciousness of the Sorting Hat meld with hers.

_Miss Granger, it's been so long. How are you enjoying your time at Hogwarts?_

Hermione bit her lip before thinking her response, feeling it automatically being "heard" by the Hat. _Fine. I've enjoyed it. Who hasn't? Hogwarts is wonderful._

_Do not be nervous Miss Granger. We will delve into your mind and see what there is to be seen, hm?_

She could feel him rifling through her mind. While she knew he could hear everything she thought, his own consciousness held a barrier that kept her from gaining insight into whatever he was thinking.

He picked at her memories of the Slytherins, and how she preferred studying with Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass over those in her own House, such as Cho Chang and Padma Patil. He acknowledged her intelligence and dedication to her studies. He seemed to even take in her loyalty to Luna when other students had referred to her as "Loony."

_Slytherin seems like a very good choice for you, my dear. _He went even further into her mind, looking at more repressed memories. _Your loyalty and dedication to bettering yourself make you an excellent candidate for… Hold on one moment. What have we here?_

He had paused on a memory of Hermione's mother. _My mother. She's a Muggle, like my dad was. They died a long time ago. Why? Is that significant?_

_Indeed it is, Miss Granger. Indeed it is. I think I know _exactly _where you belong. _There was a pause, and all of Hogwarts seemed to recognize that the verdict was about to be given. Hermione glanced up, taking in the presence of the ghosts of the castle. They must have gathered while she was lost in her own mind, reflecting with the Sorting Hat. Every being in the room leaned forward, holding their breath collectively.

"_Better be… GRYFFINDOR!"_

Hermione's heart stopped. _Gryffindor? _She was destined to be a _lion? _She wanted to demand answers but suddenly Professor McGonagall was pulling the Hat from her head. Gryffindors clapped politely, as did some Hufflepuffs, but most of the students were too shocked to do more than stare. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the Slytherins.

"There you have it!" Dumbledore called out, arms spread wide. "Miss Granger is now a Gryffindor. Please, congratulate her on this wonderful feat!" At the Headmaster's bidding, the students clapped a bit louder. The teachers clapped as well, even as they tried to wipe the shock from their faces.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she met the gazes of her old House mates as well as her new ones. There was accusation, scorn, betrayal, disgust, shock, confusion, and resignation in the eyes that met hers.

"I'm sorry Professor," she mumbled as she slid off the stool and practically ran full sprint from the Hall, escaping the situation she had been forced into.

Hermione ran without thought, having no idea where she was trying to go, until she wiped the tears from her eyes and recognized the Black Lake at her feet. She sank down until her bum was planted firmly in the dirt. Once there, she let the tears take over.

The squid didn't come to visit her, the water lay still before her, and the wind howled everywhere around her, without touching her. She was lost in her own little bubble, cut off from the world, just like how she really felt on the inside.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her forehead on her kneecaps. She let the sobs take over her body and completely let go. For once, she didn't hold back and lived in the moment, pushing all logic aside. It seems as if she was living up to her new House traits already. The thought made her cry harder.

**…**

**And there is the official first chapter, folks. I'm sure I've made enemies. Choose your side wisely! Don't forget to let me know what's on your mind, my friends. Do any of you hate me enough for the Avada yet? Hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless! There will be more angst now- oh no, how will we ever survive- but I promise some juicy stuff. Feel free to message me with suggestions. Until later, my pets!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, this took me a bit longer than I had anticipated.. but, that's what comes with job hunting! Hope y'all like it. Trust me, there's sooo much more coming up in the next chapters! If you recognize it, it's property of JKR. If you don't, then it's a compilation of my own messed up thinking. Read on!**

**..**

Chapter 2

Hermione sat at the edge of the lake for an immeasurable amount of time, long after her stomach stopped protesting her rash decision to bolt from the feast. She turned to take in the lights from the Great Hall, noticing the glow was a bit dimmer than it had been when she rushed out here. The feast must be over with and the students must have already gone up to their dorms. Her throat tightened when she realized she'd have to go to the Gryffindor Tower instead of Ravenclaw's.

She sighed to herself. Where was the level-headed girl she'd been her entire life? Hermione never made a scene such as the one she had a couple hours ago. In all honesty, what was the worst part about being resorted? Having the entire student body judge and talk about her? Or having to change how she was, stepping out of her comfort zone?

At least she wasn't a Hufflepuff. Things could have been a lot worse. Her least favorite part about this switch, she thought, was the fact that there was animosity between her friends and Gryffindor. She'd always been able to stand on the sidelines when it came to Malfoy and Potter's spats. But now, she was a lion. Lions were fiercely loyal. What would happen the next time the boys got into it? Would Potter expect her loyalty because they were housemates? Or would the Slytherins demand that she stood next to them?

Hermione touched her temples, tired of going round and round like she had been since she ran out here. These thoughts had been bouncing through her pounding skull this entire time. With her eyes closed, Hermione didn't notice that she was suddenly in someone's shadow.

"'Ermione," a gruff voice called out. Her eyes shot open and she tilted her head back to see her visitor's face.

"Hagrid!"

His beard twitched and Hermione knew he was smiling at her since his obsidian eyes softened. She hurriedly stood up to hug him. She almost chuckled at the way her arms didn't even reach halfway around the giant.

"Why're yeh out here?"

She sighed. "I know you saw what happened."

He shrugged. "So? Gryffindors're alright. Yeh'll be fine. But why're yeh _out here?" _He glanced around at the darkness. "'S not safe."

She smiled softly at him. "I've got my wand, Hagrid. I'll be fine. Besides, being near the water soothes me."

He eyed the lake cautiously. Hagrid loved the creatures of the Forbidden Forest- the more dangerous, the better in his mind- but the lake always made his skin crawl. As a giant, he wasn't the best swimmer. The thought of being helpless in something as large and as deep as the lake, with countless creatures ready to pull him under… Hagrid kept his distance.

"'Mon 'Ermione. Dumbledore sent me ta come find yeh. Said he'd be wantin' ta talk ta yeh."

Hermione followed him, thinking about her predicament. What was she going to do? And _why _had it been so necessary that she switch Houses? What could possibly be so important that she'd need to be surrounded by lions instead of eagles? Was Dumbledore trying to protect her from something?

Hagrid led her to the gargoyle that stood watch outside of Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate frog," he bit out. The stairs started to rise, taking them up to the headmaster's door. When the stairs stopped, Hagrid knocked firmly.

"Come in, come in," Dumbledore beckoned. "We have been wondering when you'd join us, Miss Granger," he said softly. He motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. McGonagall stood next to the headmaster's desk, peering over her spectacles, and Professor Victore sat in the chair next to the one offered to Hermione. On a table next to Hermione was a large platter of various foods from the feast. "Eat," Dumbledore said with a smile when he saw her eying the food. She didn't hesitate to dig in.

The headmaster thanked Hagrid for bringing the girl to his office and told the giant he would see him in the morning at breakfast. Properly dismissed, Hagrid escaped the room. For several minutes, the only sounds in the room were of Hermione chewing or her silverware scraping the plate. The moment she set down her fork, signaling she was satiated, Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair.

"Miss Granger, I apologize that the news of your resorting shocked you so," he began. "Perhaps the situation could have been handled in a more delicate manner. However, what's done is done and we must move on. I trust you will not rebel against the Sorting Hat's wishes?"

He had gestured to the Hat in question, which was perched on top of a bookshelf to his right. Hermione studied the wrinkles in the Hat, biting her lip as her brain went over every possible outcome of their conversation should she wish to challenge the Hat's decision. With a sigh, she nodded. "I accept the resorting, Professor." She felt defeated. "I do have some questions for you, however, if that's alright?"

He nodded and indicated that she should begin speaking. Professor McGonagall remained standing, watching the interaction with what was supposed to be a blank expression. Hermione could see her emotions swimming in her eyes, however. Next to her, Professor Victore uncrossed and recrossed her legs as she settled in to listen. Hermione had no idea why the woman was present for this particular conversation, but figured she'd get around to that question in a moment.

She chewed her lip as she glanced around the room, looking for inspiration to help her decide which question to ask first. Finally, she settled on what she thought was a relatively easy question for her headmaster to answer. "Why was I resorted?" She had figured that it was an inquiry that would help set the tone for the rest of the conversation. It did.

"Ah Miss Granger," Dumbledore murmured as he dipped his head ever so slightly, his blue eyes apologetic. "I'm afraid this is one thing I cannot tell you. Not at this present time." She opened her mouth to protest but he raised a hand to ward off her indignation. "You will know in due time, my child. I swear it. However, for now, it must remain a mystery."

Hermione grinded her teeth before moving on, looking only slightly pacified by his words. "Alright then." She brushed her hands down the front of her skirt to remove any imaginary dirt or blemishes. "_How _was I resorted?" she asked instead. "Is this something that has ever happened before?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to answer, but Dumbledore was quick to beat her to it. "Only in _very _special cases." The two professors shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. McGonagall looked stern and a bit angry, perhaps because Dumbledore cut her off? Or maybe there was something more that she thought Hermione should know? Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with secrets as he gazed at McGonagall warningly. Hermione's eyes narrowed as her gaze shifted back and forth between the two. Professor Victore sat quietly beside her, also watching the exchange.

Hermione's teeth gritted as she fought with her raging emotions. Why wouldn't they answer her truthfully and honestly? What were they hiding? She'd always felt like she was an emotional being, but her logic usually threw water on the flames of her passionate nature and calmed her down. She scrambled for her level-headedness and tied to grip onto her careful thinking with tight fingers.

Suddenly she couldn't hold in her anger anymore and abruptly exploded at Dumbledore. "Why did you tell me I could ask you whatever I wanted, if you aren't even going to answer me properly?" she demanded with a shout. She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. She had _never_ spoken to someone in an authorative position with such disrespect before. "Forgive me, Professor," she murmured with a bowed head. "I was merely lost in the heat of the moment."

He surprised her by chuckling, and her head whipped up in surprise at the unexpected reaction. "My dear Miss Granger," he said with a smile that lit up his eyes, "I daresay you are already on your way to falling in sync with your new Housemates."

Hermione's stomach churned in protest of his words even as she blushed at the reference to her actions moments before. "I don't want to be like the Gryffindors." Her eyes sought out Professor McGonagall's face, which looked slightly displeased. "No offense, Professor." McGonagall merely sniffed and turned her face away fractionally. "I would still rather be in Ravenclaw, Professor Dumbledore. It's all I know. I'm comfortable there."

"No you are not," an alluring accented voice spoke up. Hermione turned to take in the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "I could tell before the feast ever begun that you do not belong with the eagles."

Hermione studied the woman's icy blue eyes. Her skin was flawless, her hair was shiny and smooth, her eyes were wide and enchanting… Hermione had a hard time focusing her thoughts for a moment, and she knew it was the Veela's captivating nature that was drawing her in and confusing her. She could only imagine what it would be like when classes started in the morning.

Veelas had an abnormally strong ability to attract other beings, females and males alike. Veelas often mated with wizards or witches that had caught their attention, and as a result, there were half-Veelas, fourth-Veelas, and even eighth-Veelas. The more enticing they were, the more Veela blood in the their veins. Most descendents of Veela and human relationships ended up being sex slaves or sex-witches or wizards. It was rare to see a partial Veela in such an esteemed position.

Hermione frowned at her, feeling her earlier ire returning. "How could you possibly know that, Professor Victore?" she asked in a forcibly calm voice. She did her best to keep a lid on her suddenly rioting emotions. "How would you know that I don't fit in with my Housemates?" After a short pause, she corrected herself. "_Former _Housemates. How could you know to pay attention to me long enough to see that I would have rather been somewhere else?"

Professor Victore watched her for a moment, unblinking, as she considered her next words. "I watched you because that is what I do," she said softly. "I am Veela and you are…" She shared a glance with Dumbledore. "You are a very interesting _girl." _Hermione frowned at the stress the woman before her had put on the last word. "Besides, I have never seen snakes so taken with a creature such as yourself before."

Hermione blushed deeply again. If she wasn't careful, her face would permanently represent her new House's most prominent color. "Taken?" she repeated.

Professor Victore sent her a knowing smile, her eyes filled with wisdom. "The males can't get enough of your presence."

Hermione ducked her head, mortified, causing Dumbledore to chuckle softly. "My dear, it is nothing to be ashamed of. But it is something to watch cautiously."

"We're just friends," she mumbled as she fiddled with the end of her sleeve. With her head bowed, she didn't see the look all of the professors shared. Nor did she notice the suddenly forced smiles that donned their lips.

"Regardless, "Professor McGonagall said after a moment. "You need to be careful around men."

Hermione snorted and glanced at her guardian. "You only say that because you're like a mother to me and you don't want anyone to corrupt your best student." She smiled fondly at her favorite professor, and McGonagall's tense smile melted into something genuine.

"Regardless of my reasons, I repeat: you need to watch yourself, Hermione." The girl frowned for a moment but nodded anyways.

Dumbledore turned to take in the face of his clock. It was similar to a Muggle clock but had a few different features. For instance, on this particular clock, constellations replaced the numbers. Also, the face of the clock was constantly changing. Hermione had done extensive research after first seeing Dumbledore's timekeeper, but had found nothing that would explain how to read the time on it. As far as she could tell, Dumbledore was the only one who understood it.

He clapped his hands. "It is late, my child. You must get to bed if you are to wake bright and early for classes! Please, come by my office tomorrow to visit with me and we'll talk more then. In the meantime, remember that this is just as surprising for others as it is for you." He gestured at her guardian. "Minerva, would you be so kind as to escort your new lioness to her dormitory?" McGonagall nodded curtly. "Excellent! Sabine, a word in private my dear?" The new professor dipped her head in acknowledgement.

McGonagall wasted no time ushering Hermione out the door, down the stairs, and into the hall. She ignored Hermione's protests the entire way. When they reached the staircases, McGonagall finally stopped prodding Hermione along. She sighed in defeat as her student continually fired one question after another.

"Hermione, breathe." Grudgingly, she listened to her professor. "Firstly, I know Professor Dumbledore will be able to answer your questions tomorrow. I would advise you visit him at lunch. I'll make arrangements for your food to be served in his office. Secondly, remember that _I _am not the Hat. I did not decide to put you in Gryffindor, although I don't doubt that my House is a perfect fit for you. _I _did not call you up there at the front of the Hall to _be _resorted. I have no real knowledge of any details of this situation. I can only try to help you through this transition."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes, contemplating this little speech. They finished the climb to the correct floor and were just a few turns away from the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "I understand, Professor," she finally murmured. "That's about the only thing I _do _understand in this situation." They walked in silence for a few more minutes. "Why is Professor Dumbledore determined to answer my questions with such vague responses? Shouldn't I know what all is going on? Is there more to this resorting than meets the eye?"

McGonagall looked uncomfortable with this line of questioning. "I have been advised to try to curb your curiosity until our headmaster can tend to it. I do not know much, but yes, you will know everything relating to your resorting. In due time. We must take things slowly, Miss Granger."

Hearing "Miss Granger" come from McGonagall's mouth, especially when it was just the two of them, made everything suddenly very clear to Hermione. "It's something serious, isn't it?"

McGonagall stared into her eyes with an unreadable expression. "Yes, Hermione. It is _very _serious. Switching Houses isn't the only thing you'll undergo this school year."

They had reached what Hermione assumed was the portrait hiding the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. She'd never seen it before. The fat lady in the portrait stumbled all over herself as she noticed the Head of House. Hermione almost snorted with laughter when her guardian sent a Silencio at the painting.

"Get inside now. The girls' dormitories are separate from the boys' dormitories. I'm sure you'll find a prefect to help you figure out the rules and going ons of the Gryffindor common room. If one of them is unavailable, ask someone else in your year. They should know." She turned to the fat lady, who was scowling. "Nymphaea lotus." Clearly grumbling, the portrait swung open for Hermione to enter.

She stood at the entrance, staring in for a long moment. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, squaring her shoulders and clenching her fists, she stepped inside. She had cause to worry about the welcome she would get.

As the portrait closed with a soft bang, all activity in the room ceased. Hermione felt her cheeks inflame as all eyes turned to her. It took her a couple swallows before she could make her voice work. "Um, hi."

Most simply blinked at her, but some were nice enough to send her an encouraging smile. Then again, some immediately started whispering amongst themselves. Hermione frowned as she took all this in. Suddenly a red headed girl stepped forward. Ginny Weasley.

"Come off it, all of you!" she yelled to the room. "Go back to minding your own business." Most of her Housemates heeded her words. She turned to Hermione with a smile. "Hermione Granger, I'm Ginny Weasley. I've seen you around school before, but it's nice to formally meet." She held out her hand and Hermione gratefully shook it.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what to do with that not-so-welcome hello."

Harry, Ron, and Neville came over to them then. "Hello again, Hermione," Harry said with a grin as he slung an arm across Ginny's shoulders. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled easily in response. Harry had always been kind, as far as she could see. Now she knew why so many- sans Slytherins- liked him. He was a very easygoing guy. "Thank you, Harry."

Neville smiled at her as well. "Hello."

"Hi."

Ron simply nodded at her, looking uncomfortable. Hermione returned it but wasn't too worried about his reaction. Maybe he was uncomfortable with hellos as well.

Ginny chuckled as Hermione looked around the room with wide eyes. "Different than the eagle's common room?"

Hermione nodded earnestly. "Yes, very. The size is the same, but I think that's where the similarities end. There are desks in places where you have cushiony armchairs and bean bags. We have two couches, while you have four. The colors are _so_ different too. And don't get me started on all the bookshelves we have; they're filled to the brim!"

The group before her chuckled. "Is it something you could get used to?" Neville questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "Not that I have much of a choice, but yeah. I'll miss the books though." She chewed her lip for a second. "What do _you _think of my being resorted?"

Harry frowned. "Honestly? It's weird. I mean, why would you need to be resorted? Unless you just _don't _possess any of your House's qualities, but even then, it seems unnecessary. It is our last year after all. Besides, you seem like a Ravenclaw through and through."

Ginny seemed to agree with her boyfriend. "The smartest witch of our generation? It seems like they'd want to keep you in Ravenclaw, nurse your need for knowledge and all that."

Neville looked puzzled. "I just don't see why the Sorting Hat would want you in Gryffindor. Maybe it knew you would need friends like us." Hermione returned his smile.

She looked over at Ron, who seemed to be clamping his jaw shut. "And what about you? How do you feel about the resorting?"

His blue eyes flashed with strong emotion. "I don't like it!" he hissed. "The Hat _knows _how much Gryffindor and Slytherin loathe each other. Why would it send you, a _friend_ of _Slytherins,_ to _Gryffindor?"_

Hermione blinked as he fumed before her and the rest of their little group watched him with wide eyes. "Well," she finally started. "I don't know much about the animosity between Harry and Malfoy, but I don't want to be in the middle of it. I haven't been in all the years we've attended Hogwarts and I don't plan on starting now. If he's out of line, then I'll stand by Harry." She glanced at her new Housemate in question. "But if you are, I won't hesitate to tell you. Deal?"

Harry smiled softly and nodded. "Fine by me. I don't like dragging anyone else into it either."

Ron sputtered. "How can you even stand them? They're vile!"

Hermione's face flashed with a dark form of anger. "They are my friends. I'd advise you, Mister Weasley, to stop your protests of our relationship right now."

Ginny was grinning as her brother's face flushed dark red. "Just call him Ronald when he makes you angry. That's what the rest of my family does. Except the twins. They call him 'Ronniekins.'"

Hermione snorted with laughter. Growling, Ron spun on his heel and marched up what Hermione assumed were the stairs to the boys' dormitories. It made her realize how exhausted she was.

Harry chuckled as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Why don't you head to bed? We can meet up in the morning and head down to breakfast together."

Hermione smiled at his efforts to make her feel welcome. "Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it. I must admit, I was more than nervous about how I would be received. It wouldn't help my anxiety to not have _one _ally in my House. Now that I'm separated from Luna, I need all the friends I can get."

Neville looked confused. "Didn't you get along with more than just Luna in your House?"

She shook her head. "Besides Luna, my only actual friends were the Slytherins. And a couple house elves and Hagrid. I mean I'm friendly with others, just not friends." Neville nodded understandingly.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny stated with a smile. "We don't have the same dorm room, since I'm a sixth year, but I'll walk you up there."

The girls bade goodnight to the boys and walked up the other staircase. Ginny stopped by the door to the sixth year dormitory. "Just up there is the last door. The seventh year dorm. I'll be up around seven-thirty to head to breakfast with you."

Hermione smiled at her. "Thank you Ginny. So much. I appreciate you all taking me under your wings."

Ginny grinned in response. "Who knows? Might be in our favor to have the smartest witch in Hogwarts on our side!" They shared a laugh before Ginny called, "Goodnight!" and slipped through the door.

Hermione went up the stairs and into her new bedroom, unsurprised to see her trunk and other belongings piled around one of the beds. She had learned that anything can happen in Hogwarts. And it was extremely possible the elves had moved her things up here before the resorting ever occurred.

The other girls were still downstairs in the common room, probably running their mouths about the scandal that was Hermione Granger. Too tired to contemplate the trouble there'd surely be tomorrow, Hermione changed and crawled into bed. For now, she wanted to sleep away her worries. She'd deal with tomorrow when it arrived.

**..**

**And there it is! Okay, I know you might be disappointed about the confrontation between Hermione and her professors, but if you choose to read on, you'll find that there is another confrontation coming up. And this one should be MUCH more enlightening for our little eagle! Er, lion… review or PM my pets! :)**


End file.
